Joshua (Comic Series)
Joshua, also known as Josh, is a character first encountered in Issue 173 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a former member of the Whisperers with his father Mike and his mother. They were very recent recruits and were about to be killed by other Whisperers for failing to adopt their lifestyle, but were saved by Paul Monroe and Aaron. He is currently a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Joshua's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Joshua and his family spent two years on the road before coming across the Whisperers. Lines We Cross Joshua is first seen at the diminished camp of the few remaining Whisperers following the fallout of the Whisperer war. He is seen unsuccessfully trying to adopt the ways of the Whisperers and wear the human flesh mask. During the conversation they refer to each other by their names and Joshua and his mother take off their "masks". This causes the other Whisperers to go and attempt to kill them while Mike begs for some time to adapt. Right before getting attacked by one of the Whisperers, the trio is saved by Paul Monroe and Aaron. Aaron tells the group about the network of communities they have established, which prompts Joshua to eagerly ask if they make people wear human skin and get rid of their names. The Rotten Core Carl introduces himself to Joshua and shows him around Hilltop. Later during lunch, Joshua introduces himself to Sophia and tells her about how hes new to Hilltop, and asks if he can sit with her. She begrudgingly agrees. Rest In Peace Joshua and Sophia go out on a date. Sophia tells Joshua about her past and how Maggie isn't her biological mother, and that she doesn't actually remember much of her biological mother, besides sad memories. She then apologizes for bringing up sad memories, but he lets her know that it's okay, because there isn't much else to talk about. He then talks about how his family was alone on the road, and how they almost wore walker skin to survive. Sophia smiled at him, and tells him that it's true that the sad memories are the only thing to talk about, she then asks what "fucked up" things happened in his past, and they keep on with their date. Joshua is not seen or mentioned in the fifteen to twenty year time-skip, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Joshua has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Mike Mike is Joshua's father, and the two presumably share a basic father-son bond. Joshua's Mother Joshua and his mother presumably share a basic mother-son bond. Sophia When Joshua noticed that Sophia was sitting alone, he goes over and introduces himself, and tells her that hes new to Hilltop. He asks her if he can sit with her, and she replies with a yes. Though Sophia seemed to not like him at first, she quickly warmed up to him, and they end up going on their first date. Sophia tells him about how Maggie isn't her biological mother, but she's the only mother that she can remember without feeling sad, so she blocks out the memories of her biological mother. She then apologizes for bringing up her sad past, and jokes about how it isn't first date conversation material. He explains to her that his family was alone for almost 2 years, and that they almost started wearing walker flesh. He tells her that its okay to talk about their sad past because its the only thing to talk about. She smiles at him and they continue their date. Carl Grimes Carl and Joshua have a friendly relationship. Carl introduced himself to Joshua and showed him around the Hilltop, striking up a friendly conversation. It was presumably Carl's suggestion that prompted Joshua to try his luck with Sophia, showing that Carl trusts him enough to be with his childhood friend. Appearances Comic Series Volume 29: Lines We Cross *Issue 173 Volume 31: The Rotten Core *Issue 181 *Issue 186 Volume 32: Rest In Peace *Issue 187 Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comics Category:The Whisperers Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown